wandsandorderfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew Kirke
__TOC__ It is very important to note that in game known history as far as the wizarding world is concerned about Andrew divorces from this profile at the sub-category of the Sleepers and skips over to his cover profile Statistics Full name: Andrew Tyler Kirke Age: 23 Date of birth: 1 November, 1981 Blood: Muggleborn Wand: 13", Reed, Hawk Talon, Springy Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: Ministry: Dept of Mysteries - Q-65 - Special Operations Home Life Mother: Elizabeth Kirke (nee Anderson) (43) - Elizabeth works in shipping and receiving at Devonshire Dock Hall, a ship building facility Father: David Kirke (46) - British Army Royal Artillary, Master Gunner 1st Class, Rank: Warrant Officers Class 1. He joined when he was 17 years old and has never thought of doing anything else. Siblings: Mary Kirke (20) - Bartender in a local pub Richard Kirke (16) - Student Matthew Kirke (15) - Student Other family: Assorted extended family - Both sets of grandparents are still alive. He has two aunts and an uncle along with their families on the Kirke side and four uncles and two aunts with their families on the Anderson side Relationships with each: Andrew has a rather interesting relationship with much of his family currently. They don't know what he actually does and he is not permitted to tell them the truth. He told them he was going to work for the Department of Mysteries but he was unable to speak of the job. Him getting involved in a criminal organisation not soon after brought questions he couldn't answer. His mum thinks he's thrown his life away, falling in with hooligans and the like when he could have done something much better with his life. It is only his relationship with his father that isn't stretched so thin. His father, being ex-military, has watched his son closely and he sometimes wonders if what he sees is really all there is or if there is more to the picture. He knows enough not to ask and simply tends to hope Andrew's not getting himself into too much trouble. Given what Andrew had initially told him about the job he suspects covert ops work. Andrew has very little contact with his younger siblings due to his mother's position on his life choices. She does not want her other children to follow the path Andrew has. However, his youngest brother, Matthew, tends to sneak away to Andrew's shop a fair bit. He likes motorcycles and Andrew's been teaching him how to take apart bikes and put them back together again. Their father knows this, their mother does not. Home: Lives in a flat over the motorcycle repair shop he owns in Leeds, England Finances: Middle class, nearly upper middle. Personal Life Personality: Andrew on first glance comes off as a bloke like any other. He jokes around, he's a bit snarky, and he likes having a few pints while hanging out with his mates. He's a guy's guy. The things that actually bother him are a rather short list. Sometimes people decide they want to start fights with him for what he always thinks is absolutely no reason. Andrew rarely starts fights but he is always more than happy to finish them. Instigation brings a cocky arrogance most people don't take very seriously, but there is an air of assured confidence about him with an impending fight that makes the smart people think twice. Andrew is still a scrapper, willing to take on any opponent who presents himself. This is, perhaps, the core of his personality. He is a fighter, always has been and always will be. His entire self-image is built up around this singular fact. He never, ever runs from a fight; if he did he would lose a great deal of self-respect. Despite his street fighter mentality, Andrew's a remarkably laid back guy. He figures there is nothing more stressful than having to keep up his cover or not get himself killed on Ministry orders, particularly during the war. After that everything's cake to him and he rarely gets ruffled by everyday things. This is rather quickly usurped by the short list of things that bother him. This list is comprised of the following: You do not insult his mother, you do not insult his family, you do not hit women, you do not verbally abuse woman, you do not treat women as lesser creatures, you do not harm children or anything else considered an "innocent," and if you are a wizard you do not make greatly derogatory or disparaging remarks about muggles or muggleborns. This things will often cause Andrew to start the fight first and leave the offender a bloody mess. This is not to say Andrew is not also a bloody mess, it's just that he doesn't mind so much as all that. Women are automatically worthy of respect and being treated as ladies. This was something his mother was sure to instill in him. The other thing she was sure he grasped was that some women just weren't ladies and if they weren't they did not deserve respect. She also taught him that a woman who maliciously hit him with the intention of doing harm deserved a few taps back to calm her down. His father opposed this view but his mum assured him that it wasn't worth it letting a bird try to take a hacksaw to his leg so he could be respectful. There were exceptions to every rule. While he's considered a rather rash creature, moving based on instinct alone often time, Andrew doesn't feel he's particularly impulsive. He's always so unflappably calm about everything that his snap decisions seem rather well deliberated to himself. They aren't, but no one can tell him that. He's a bit fearless and that keeps him from thinking things through as well as he perhaps should some times. This is the trait most responsible for his willingness to do anything for a friend. Once a friend with Andrew always a friend. Hell and back is no small thing to ask of him, but if you're a friend he'll do it gladly if he's able. Andrew's got an easy disposition that generally says "trust me" to most people. He's friendly and quick to smile and chat up people he doesn't know at all. He genuinely likes people and being around them, even the dodgy sorts he deals with. He's got little regard for uppity pure-bloods, thinking they're right wankers who need to drown themselves, but all others (magical or muggle) are on equal ground with him until they prove themselves to be right bastards. Anyone in a position of authority needs to prove themselves constantly, though. He absolutely refuses to take orders from anyone who he deems as less informed than himself and in order to get him to comply unquestioningly one must be sure to come off as thoroughly informed. Marital Status: Single (He has a non-boyfriend, whatever that counts for) Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Acting, boxing, impulsive, makes snap decisions, weapons, loyal, street smart, easily fits in with a shadier sort, lying, good with mechanical stuff (guns, engines), holds women in high regard and is rather respectful of them unless they prove themselves utter bints. Weaknesses: Rash, impulsive, too laid back, loyal to a fault, lacks book smarts, little regard for those in authority if he feels they don't know a situation as well as he does, doesn't always respond well to orders, tends to find the line between himself and his act blurring, doesn't think first most of the time Boggart: Someone hacking at him with a machete without hitting anything vital to ensure he dies quickly Patronus: Andrew doesn't have one. He can't make the spell work because he innately feels he can protect himself better than a spell can. Mirror of Erised: Himself sweaty, bloody, dirty and victorious over an opponent (particular situation is subject to change from something cover related to something boxing related) Amortentia Potion: Hot metal, engine oil, sweat, cookies, there is something vague and sweet beneath it. Smells Like: Dragon's blood, leather, a hint of smoke, engine grease, vaguely of old blood Miscellaneous: Andrew is an extremely skilled motorcycle mechanic and a skilled car mechanic. Stealing said vehicles is exceptionally easy for him even without use of magic. He has been trained to knife fight, sword fight and wire explosives. He is at least familiar with most muggle military-grade weapons and is a skilled marksman with pistols, rifles, shotguns, semi-automatic pistols and semi-automatic rifles. This is from a combination of his war service, his father's tutelage, personal curiosity/interest and skills he's picked up while in his cover operations. He calls all women "love," "pet," "ducks," and occasionally "hen." All guys are "mate" all the time. Aesthetics Appearance: A constant smile seems to grace Andrew's face in some stage of completion. Sometimes it's just a faint beginning or a smirk, others a broad grin, but it's usually there. He very much looks like the average bloke you'd see in a pub hanging about with mates and drinking beer. Intimidating is not a word that comes to mind, despite his height. He's about an average build, nothing remarkable with clothing on really. He is, however, fairly well toned and muscled, particularly his arms, stomach and chest. This fact is cleverly concealed with the use of clothing. Andrew's posture is relaxed unless he's in a fight. He leans back in chairs and leans forward at tables. His stride is long, relaxed ans casual. When someone instigates a fight his entire demeanor changes. There is something playful and mocking about him still, but where he'd previously looked like he'd not hurt a fly he now takes on this air of someone who has no problem watching your brains splatter on the pavement. Once he throws a punch it's obvious he's a fighter just from the way he holds himself. People tend to find him imposing when he's being more aggressive, though it's a rarer state with him. Height: 6'3 Weight: 183lbs Hair: Shaved off and fuzzy, but sandy blonde Eyes: Grey-blue with a ring of amber-green right around the pupil Style of dress: Muggle and casual, always. Andrew wears military issue boots with jeans and a tee shirt or wife beater. He's not too picky about his clothing so long as it's comfortable and he can move easily enough in it. When it's cold enough he'll wear a hooded jumper and a jacket, though his black, leather motorcycle jacket is his standard issue. While he likes his casual clothing, his mum'd up and murder him if he looked a mess so Andrew usually at least looks like he didn't just roll out of bed after having slept in what he was wearing. History Muggle Life Andrew Tyler Kirke was the first born child to a career military man and a shipyard clerical worker. He became an older brother at the age of three and again at seven and eight. It is, perhaps, the thing he knows best as he's been protecting his younger siblings all his life. Sometimes it was hard on them with their dad being deployed somewhere or another. Mum would fret when she'd not hear from their dad for more than two days while he was away and Andrew took on the responsibility to distract her and make her smile. This sometimes was rather thoroughly thwarted as Andrew had a tendency to get into fights from quite an early age. He was the scrawny kid and largely considered by his peers to be a momma's boy from a broken home. He resented them thinking his dad had left when his dad was, in all actuality, just in the military and on deployment somewhere or another. During the stretches of time in which he was home, which varied from a few weeks to nearly two years at once, David taught his son to fight. He couldn't let the boy be one never-ending bruise, it just wouldn't do for his mother's nerves or his own self-esteem. David introduced his son to bare knuckle boxing at the age of seven, teaching the boy the basics himself. It seemed the better Andrew's fighting got and the fewer bruises he came home with the better his grades got. He never really became much of a stellar student, but he got by a little above average. It didn't take him long to start seeking out those who could teach him to fight better than his father. David was a warrior, no doubt about that, but he did not fight in ways he could teach Andrew. By the age of ten Andrew was sneaking off to bare knuckle matches, making friends with the blokes there and learning the hard way how to dodge a blow. Hogwarts Approximately five months prior to his twelfth birthday Andrew received a peculiar piece of post. It just showed up on the doorstep long after the post had been delivered that day. At first his parents had assumed it was from a neighborhood friend but the penmanship suggested otherwise. Opening it the Kirke household thought it was a prank, until a knock on the door came. David answered it to find a stately looking woman with spectacles and a peculiar outfit standing outside. She gave her name as Minerva McGonagall. She explained the letter was not a hoax and had to demonstrate as much several times before the soldier and his wife would take her seriously. Andrew, it turned out, was a wizard. He'd been accepted into a school for magic. This was amazing news at first. No more science class? No more math class? No more stupid stuff and magic instead? That was great, right? Until he found out it was a boarding school. He'd have to live there. In Scotland. No friends. No parents. No younger siblings. No matches. His parents thought it could be good for him, maybe open doors David hadn't had to walk through when he'd come of age as an adult. David loved his career in the military, but they wanted more options for Andrew and this may have been the way to get them. The first of September in 1993 he walked through a wall and boarded a train that shouldn't have even existed which took him to a school called Hogwarts where he'd learn magic. He showed up looking like a giant bruise. Some kids had picked on his sister for no reason and, being the big brother he was, he took to defending her. He had a swollen lip, a black eye and a bruised jaw. He made quite the impression on those who encountered him that day, that was for sure. Andrew didn't make friends easily within the castle walls. He was a friendly kid, but mostly everything just confused him and those who were not also muggleborn didn't seem to quite understand why it was always so confusing. He stuck mostly to himself and a few close friends, generally other muggleborns as well. Over the years, however, he came to despise the term "muggle." It seemed demeaning in a way. Muggles didn't have a special word for wizards, mostly because they weren't even aware of the existence. He largely considered himself a "muggle in magical territory." He's been raised without magic and just sort of tripped into this world. He didn't belong there, no matter what anyone said. He wasn't just suddenly a wizard. He was Andrew. When the war broke out with the Death Eater invasion of Hogwarts at the end of his third year Andrew stopped using the word altogether as much as he could help it. There were not muggles and wizards. There were people. Some had a wand and could do magic. Others had technology. That was it. The war raged on all around him during the school year. It was kept away from Hogwarts for the large part, but it was all everyone spoke of. There was a terror in the air that was practically tangible and it ignited his protective streak. When he was home for hols he got his dad to teach him how to shoot. He learned when he was home how to take apart, clean and shoot guns. He learned to fight with blades of all sorts. He continued his boxing, moving into fighting matches himself by the age of fifteen. It gave him a confidence he carried with him at school. He wasn't a great wizard, but he could fight and it was more than a lot of scared younger kids had so he played big brother. War In May of 2000 Andrew Kirke graduated from Hogwarts, a school he sometimes couldn't remember liking. He'd stayed for the sheer sake of protecting those younger than himself if he was perfectly honest. He was left to figure out what to do with his life now. He was eighteen and there was a war going on. It was a war he could escape, to a degree, by returning to his family's home in Barrow-in-Furness. Andrew, however, was not a coward. All of his Gryffindor qualities pushed him to a final decision before he'd even left the school's grounds for the last time. He was going to enlist. Not in the British Army like his father, no, he was enlisting with the Ministry's military. The background he had in fighting served him well, making up for magical weaknesses. He had a speed from boxing few wizards possessed and most days that fact alone was what kept him alive; Andrew could dodge spells better than anyone else in his battalion. He worked hard as a soldier and his work was noticed. Andrew climbed military ranks quickly and easily before being spotted by those with other plans for fighting the war. An unnamed man approached Andrew a few months after his nineteenth birthday and asked what he knew about guns. The question was curious but the young man began rattling off facts like some people would name off favourite songs. The man he spoke to wore the uniform of a Colonel and so Andrew made no inquiry who he was. The next day he was pulled out of the field. Sleepers A new unit had been formed in secrecy. There needed to be ways in which to fight the Death Eaters that they wouldn't see coming. They needed something the enemy wasn't prepared to counteract. The answer was non-magical weapons, specifically guns, grenades, and bombs. It was called the Sleepers unit. Andrew was one of eight wizards drafted, all muggleborn. They were, surprisingly enough, joined by seven commissioned ex-military muggles. It was a specialised unit and as such it was not always needed in the field. They were for operations of particular interest, particular importance. After their first few assignments, all of which came on the heels of one another and were completed in a way which surpassed expectations, their work flow eased. During the initial slow period for the Sleepers unit Andrew was again recruited. This time by Q-65, a covert branch of the Department of Mysteries. What they wanted with him he couldn't imagine. After all, his grades weren't very impressive and all he was good at, it seemed, was shooting people as they slept and getting out alive. The Spec Ops division of Q-65 needed someone with his background. Andrew had chosen to hang out with a dodgier sort since he was a kid. He fit in with the low class, with the criminals. At the time there was talk that a muggle criminal organisation headed by a man who went only by the name of Derek was helping to hide Death Eaters. They needed an in and Andrew fit the bill. Not only that, but he wasn't on the front lines all the time anymore. He took the job with Spec Ops, balancing his mercenary career with his illegal arms dealing he'd wormed his way into. A new background was made for him and muggle records were changed to reflect it as truth. Andrew Kirke was still Andrew Kirke, but all the facts about the guy weren't the same as they were before. You weren't too credible if you just dropped off the face of the earth from 1993 to 2000 and couldn't even explain it. Official word as far as the magical world was that he'd be discharged from the armed services and had retreated to muggle life. The cover meant on both sides of the line he was the same person: a criminal. Two years into his cover Andrew bought himself a motorcycle repair shop, which he had saved up to afford from Q-65's pay check and his "other jobs" for Derek. The front was a legit business, repairs for the motorcycles he'd learned and loved from his dealings with the crew he was now in. The back was a chop shop and added a new facet to Derek's business. Post-War When the war ended so did Andrew's military career. He was discharged with the rank of Corporal, though no one would ever know it. No one ever saw the medals he was given by the Minister himself either. No one was to know the way he'd snuck in and slaughtered the enemy while they slept. The Sleepers unit officially disbanded and never existed in the first place. For four years now he's been with the same organisation, climbing the ranks under Derek, whose real name Andrew still doesn't know. His assignments for Q-65 change, as he finishes one another picks up but they always involve the same crew. He guesses until Derek's put down he'll be with the same people, playing the same part. His own life was a shadow, something that haunted him when he slept. Deep cover ops like his lasted years, decades sometimes. Unless he opted for a career change he wasn't getting his own life back until he retired. Current Activities Andrew is currently in an ongoing deep cover operation Meta Player: Cozza PB: Charlie Hunnam Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Mysteries Category: Q-65 Category: War Veteran